Keyboard Shortcuts
Keyboard shortcuts so you spend less time fiddling with our god-awful GUI. = Humans and Other Carbon-based Lifeforms' Hotkeys = Any Mode * Shift + Click = Examine something. * Shift + Middle Click = Point at something. * Alt + Click a tile = Open a new tab with a list of all the items of the clicked tile next to you. * Alt + Click a PDA = Remove the ID from the PDA. * Alt + Click a locker = Lock the locker. * Alt + Click a clothing = Toggles any possible aesthetic settings (breath mask up/down, rolling down jumpsuit, buttons labcoat, flip baseball cap etc). * Alt + Click a bag/container = Opens the container. also works on things that are in another container. * Alt + Click a microwave = Turns the microwave on. * Alt + Click a chem dispenser, chemical heater, ChemMaster 3000 or PanD.E.M.I:C ''' = Ejects any loaded beaker. * '''Alt + Click a vent or scrubber while having a "ventcrawl" ability = Crawl into the pipes. Monkeys, slimes and several other creatures can do this. * Control + Up/Down = In your text bar will shift through the history of everything you've entered in the red bar at the bottom. * Control + Click = Pull an object or person you're standing next to. * Control + Click a PDA = Take out pen. * End or Ctrl + W = Toggle throwing mode. * Page Down or Ctrl + A = Use the object in your active hand. * Middle Mouse Button, Page Up, Ctrl + S or Numpad 9 = Switch your active hand. * Home, Ctrl + D or Numpad 7 = Drop the item in your active hand. * Insert or Numpad 0 = Cycle through intents. * Delete = Stop pulling. * F12 = Toggle minimal HUD. * Spacebar = While entering commands auto-completes them. * Tab = Toggle between hotkey and normal mode. While in hotkey mode, WASD will move your character. * Click-drag a bag/container onto another bag/container = Attempts to move all contents of the first bag to the other. Hotkey-mode Enabled Hotkey-mode can be toggled on by pressing Tab. * W, A, S, D = Move your character * Q''' = Drop * '''E = Equip * R''' = Throw * '''B = Resist / Unbuckle yourself / Stop drop and roll when on fire / * T''' = Say (opens a new input window) * '''F = Cycle intents left * G''' = Cycle intents right * '''Z/Y = Activate held object * X''' = Swap hands * '''1 = Help intent * 2''' = Disarm intent * '''3 = Grab intent * 4''' = Harm intent * '''O = OOC * M''' = emote * '''H = Stop Pulling * Shift + B = Put in hand item into backpack, or take out last item put into backpack. * Shift + E = Put in hand item into belt or belt slot, or take out last item put into belt. * Numpad 8, 4, 5, 6, 1, 2, 3 = Used for selecting body target. Numbers correspond to location on the target doll. 8 Cycles through Head -> Eyes -> Mouth These also work with the non-hotkey mode if you press down Ctrl. E.g. Ctrl + 1 = Help intent, even without the hotkey-mode toggled on. = Hotkeys for the AI = * Double-Click a tile = Instantly jump there. * Double-Click people = Start tracking the person. = Hotkeys for the AI and Cyborgs = * Shift + Click a door = Open/close. * Control + Click a door = Bolts down/up. * Control + Shift + Click a door = Emergency access on/off. * Alt + Click a door = Electrify on/off. * Control + Click an APC = Power on/off. * Control + Click a Turret Control = Power on/off. * Alt + Click a Turret Control = Lethal/stun mode. Cyborg Hotkey-mode Enabled * Cyborgs have all the basic hotkeys which humans have, plus... * X''' = Cycle active modules * '''1 = Activate first module * 2''' = Activate second module * '''3 = Activate third module Category:Guides